There is currently a need for magnetic electrical components such as inductors that operate at a radio-frequency (rf) of up to several hundred MHz or more with a high quality factor (Q). Currently, such electrical components are fabricated using air or powdered iron cores, with the powdered iron cores being used when a high Q is required. In some instances, the powdered iron cores must be machined to shape for a particular inductor application; and this substantially increases the cost of manufacture of the inductor. Additionally, machining of very small cores is difficult. What is needed is a magnetic material which can be readily molded to shape at low cost to form electrical components such as high Q inductors and transformers for use at high rf frequencies.
The present invention is directed to electrical components, including high Q inductors and high-frequency transformers, which can be formed from one or more electrically-conductive coils located proximate to a magnetic polymer material which comprises an epoxy that includes co-polymerized ferromagnetic molecules therein.
An advantage of the present invention is that electrical components can be formed in many different sizes and shapes including planar chip inductors down to one millimeter in size.
Another advantage of the present invention is that electrical components with for use at high rf frequencies of up to several hundred MHz or above can be formed at low cost, and without a need for being machined to shape.
Yet another advantage is that such electrical components can be formed as planar devices with one or more substantially planar coils formed on a substrate comprising the magnetic polymer material of the present invention and with an overcoating of the magnetic polymer material being provided over the coils for encapsulation thereof and to provide a high Q at an rf frequency as well as a return magnetic path resulting in a higher inductance, L.
These and other advantages of the method of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art.